jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Continuum-17046289
The Gosunkugi of this world did more than dabble in the occult arts. He found a journal belonging to some weird German scientist named Munnihausen and managed to contact his ghost. In this time line furinkan was being used for scientific experiments by the government at the time, and he convinced them to let him show them this science experiment that required the services of twelve 'volunteers' History Hiraku Gosunkugi, a pale and strange lad of a solitary nature, given to a one-sided and hopeless obsession for the violent Tomboy, Tendo Akane, he had been humbled by bullies and ignored by his parents, sneered at by his peers and frequently humiliated because of his frail constitution and puny physique. He was the type of boy who-in a culture given to the plentiful availability of firearms-would have most climbed atop a water tower and played sniper with his fellow students. Japan having strict laws about such things, he had instead been forced to delve into the one thing that promised to give him power beyond that known by other mortals. The Black Arts, at first he had merely dabbled to compensate for a sense of inferiority, and being a fairly intelligent lad for his age, he quickly dismissed most of the pop culture nonsense that deceived and confused the eyes of the uninitiated, learning to spot the difference between the true Occult and the junk that was marketed to appeal to people like him as an easy fix for all life's problems. Gosunkugi had discovered (or was discovered by) a forgotten book inside a novelty book shop that had appeared one day in what he had thought was an empty lot, and it had changed his life for the better, teaching him the true secrets of Magic and how to unlock the hidden powers contained within his frail form. He had committed that book to memory and one day cast the spell by which he sought to contact the spirit of his ancestors in hopes that they would reveal unto him the knowledge he craved to make himself a power among mortals. And that was how he had been discovered by the spirit of a long-dead mage named Munnihausen, the son of a deranged Nazi scientist who once had sought to unleash the power of a being known as The Lord of Chaos. Munnihausen had been the first to tell Gosunkugi how he might go about acquiring the power that he needed, and from there had shown Gosunkugi other secrets to finally obtain his dream of winning the hand of the youngest of the Tendo sisters. Gosunkugi had been content to relish having Akane under his dominion and had achieved his long-sought satisfaction, even though her annoying cousin, Natsume the Vampire Slayer, had sought to interfere, disapproving of Gosunkugi's relationship with her sister and doing much to try and win Akane away from his dominion. That was when Gosunkugi had taken the final step of his existence and cast the spell that Munnihausen had revealed to him, the one to resurrect the Shogun of the Dark from his ages long slumber. The Shogun, once awakened, had needed a mortal host to replace his depleted body, and naturally had taken Gosunkugi's for his own, annihilating the apprenticed mage as his frail body had been unable to withstand the strain of transition, which in turn compelled the Shogun to resurrect his body and remake it in his image. And, of course, for Gosunkugi, the evolution from human to Zombie had actually been a relative improvement. When he fully merged with the Shogun, however, Hiraku Gosunkugi was no more than a dim memory. Instead he was the Shogun, possessed of a mission to open the doorway unto Hell itself through which his own foul master, the Black Dragon, would emerge triumphant. It had been ridiculously easy to lure Natsume and her band of loyal followers into an ambush, and from there combined them with the rest of the Shogun's chosen victims, using Munnihausen's Murder Wheel to power the spell that brought about the Ascension. From there the Black Dragon had emerged to claim the Earth for his dominion, for all living things had been ensnared by the spell that had been cast, making the Dragon the supreme authority of the world with the Shogun serving as both High Priest and subject Emperor of the planet.